


Heat of the Bite

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Murder, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: The plotting for a Vampire AU Murder Mystery that I will never write.





	Heat of the Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I am never going to write this Vampire AU idea I’ve had kicking around in my head since 2017. I’ve wanted to, but at this point I have tried so many angles and over plotted it to the point where I won’t be happy with anything I do manage to produce.
> 
> So! Instead I am going to post my plotting/backstory because there are parts of that I liked, and I hope you will, too!

**The Backstory** :

  * Patton has been a vampire for a long time. A LONG time. He couldn’t tell you how long, kiddo, but don’t worry about it! In other words, he either doesn’t know, or isn’t sharing.


  * Logan met Patton at St Thomas’s Augustinian Abbey in Dublin in the 1340s. Logan was a young orphan who ended up dedicating himself to the order, and Patton had been a canon/friar/monk whatever there for some time. He became a mentor to Logan, who was lonely and reserved, but loved studying in the Abbey’s library.


  * The Black Plague came through in the fall of 1348 and Logan contracted it. He caught the pnemoniac version and would have died, but Patton turned him to save his life. Logan’s wondered why multiple times since, but Patton’s just said it felt right.


  * They lived in various places in Europe over the next few centuries, and came to the US at some point in the late 1890s. (Just prior to that they were living in London, and Logan had made the acquaintance of a young author named Arthur Conan Doyle. He found Logan’s preoccupation with puzzles and habit of solving crimes on his own fascinating, and used Logan and his friend as the inspiration for the main characters, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, in a series of detective stories. After learning the truth about the two, he never again doubted the existence of the supernatural, though it led to friction with some of his friends.)


  * They were living in New York in the early 1980s, which is when Patton met Virgil, a tall gangly punk living with half a dozen friends who were all trying to make it as actors or musicians.


  * Patton had often brought men home during the years, but Virgil was one of the few who stuck around for any length of time. Logan didn’t think much of it, and he liked Virgil well enough.


  * And then the AIDS epidemic started, and Virgil showed symptoms. He came to tell Patton, to confess he’d probably given it to Patton, thinking they were both going to die. And Patton told him they weren’t, and made Virgil his mate.


  * That was thirty years ago or so. Logan’s retreated a lot since then, as Virgil and Patton are still in their honeymoon stage, really, and Logan feels like a third wheel. He still likes Virgil, but he feels more lonely than ever, now that Patton has him. And again, Patton’s only reason for saving Virgil was that it “felt right” which is an explanation that’s never been logical enough for Logan.


  * They moved to Philadelphia not long after Patton and Virgil were mated, and have been living there quietly since. That quiet is about to be broken by a series of murders in the area.



**Vampire Rules:**

  * Yes, they need blood. Human is best, but pig’s blood will do, and it’s fairly easy to obtain from butchers/asian grocery stores. They have to eat once a day. (People at their local store thinks Patton runs a restaurant, it’s a good excuse for the quantity of blood they buy. he buys plenty extra food and donates it. Logan may hear about the murders here)


  * A vampire can take a “mate” to basically be their blood supply
    * After a vampire begins feeding regularly from the same human, the human begins producing more blood more quickly to keep the vampire fed.
    * A ceremony can be performed to make them “mates” after which the human will be the vampire’s entire blood supply
    * They also have an extended lifespan, equal to the vampire’s
    * There is a bond between vampire and mate and they can somewhat sense the other’s emotions/thoughts


  * Vampire saliva/venom has some interesting properties
    * It has a narcotic, aphrodisiac effect, basically getting the human high and horny
    * It also has healing properties, closing the wounds of a vampire’s bite and given time will return a human to peak health–this was how Patton cured Virgil of AIDS
    * If combined with a vampire’s blood and ingested, it will turn a human into a vampire themselves.


  * Garlic and religious symbols don’t do anything


  * While vampires are sensitive to sunlight, it does not light them on fire. Long sleeves, a hat, and heavy duty sunblock will allow them to venture outside, but the risk of bad burns is enough to keep most of them nocturnal. Vampire mates are not restricted, though may find themselves more sensitive to the sun than previously. (hence Virgil’s ubiquitous hoodie)


  * They don’t sleep in coffins


  * They can eat regular food, it just doesn’t nourish them.


  * A stake to the heart would kill them, but then who  _wouldn’t_ it kill?


  * They have a loose society, their long lifespans keep them from needing to gather often.


  * They are not immortal, but age so slowly they may as well be to humans. Patton appears to be in his mid thirties now, Logan in his late twenties, but it’s been almost seven hundred years since Logan was turned at the age of twenty-one, and Patton didn’t look any older than Logan does now when he turned him. So about one year for every hundred, give or take


  * Some vampires can read minds, hypnotize people, or have other talents, though Logan’s never heard of anyone successfully turning into mist or a bat. These powers seem to develop as a vampire ages, and the Elders are the most powerful.
    * Patton can sense anyone’s emotions, not just Virgil’s, but it’s not something he talks about



**Roman:**

  * Roman is in his late twenties, early thirties. He is a detective on the Philly police force. Very Jake Peralta from Brooklyn 99–idealistic, still a total dramatic nerd, uses his old acting skills going undercover when he has to. He’s very good at his job, but gets to his answers through creative leaps of intuition more than methodical analysis–and he can be a little erratic.


  * He’s gay, been out practically since childhood, and has had a series of relationships, but nothing ever got super serious. He pretends he’s wanted it that way, but he’s actually a hopeless romantic who is beginning to think he’ll never meet his Romeo.



**Character Appearance:**

  * Patton is short–about 5’4”–has light brown, curly hair and dark brown eyes. His skin is a dark tan, and he has faded but still visible burn scars on his left arm, leg, and the side of his neck–which he has never explained the origin of–and still thinks that 1950s fashion is pretty nifty.
  * Logan’s taller than Patton, but not by that much. He’s about 5′6″. He has dark brown, almost black hair and green eyes, and he’s very pale. He’s paid a little more attention to what is commonly worn, but still can’t bring himself to dress as casually as most people do now. He badly misses Victorian and Edwardian men’s fashion.
  * Virgil’s got black and purple hair, grey eyes, he’s paler even than Logan, and he’s about 6′2″ feet. And he’s very thin.
  * Roman’s decently tall, at 5′11″ and has red hair and blue eyes. He’s tan but has a tendency to freckle, which he’s somewhat made peace with. He’s also well muscled and strong.



**The story:**

  * Roman is working a series of homicides near Rittenhouse square–weird homicides. The first was a man in his fifties who was poisoned–with belladonna. A swirling sigil was carved into his palms and he’d been positioned kneeling on the floor, arms outstretched in front of him, palms up as if in offering.


  * The second murder victim has been drained of blood and his skin is blackened and broken as if he’d burned to death. There’s no evidence of fire, but the same swirling sigil is drawn in blood beneath the body.


  * After the third body with the same mark is discovered in front of a row of brownstone houses, a thin, pale man named Logan comes into the precinct looking for Roman–and says he has information.


  * Roman’s desperate, so he starts working with the guy, who proves to be an expert in both crime and weird cults/arcane sigils/etc. He’s also  _ridiculously frustrating_  in that he’s both gorgeous–and incredibly irritating. He’s smug, he acts like he knows everything, he  _hates_  getting proved wrong, and he always has a comeback.


  * All of which mean Roman is going out of his mind–and falling pretty hard.


  * What he doesn’t know is so is Logan, despite all his attempts not to. He’s not let himself get this invested in a human before–he’s not sure why Roman’s making his way through all Logan’s defenses, but he is and it is INFURIATING.


  * In between snarking at each without realizing it’s really flirting, they’ve actually made some progress–Logan has identified the sigil as being associated with sacrifice and “offerings to the Gods” and correctly identified some clues left behind at the scene that point to someone from Europe and staying near the river.


  * The lab returns results that point to a certain set of warehouses, and Logan and Roman head in to investigate. They’re sneaking in when Roman hears someone screaming–they rush through a door and Roman sees one of Logan’s roommates–Virgil–being tortured by the other one. Patton.


  * Logan yells out, and Patton turns–turns enough for Roman to see that this  _can’t_  be Patton–though it looks like him, this guy doesn’t have his scars.


  * And just about then the actual Patton rushes in, pulled by Virgil’s pain and fear, and they drive the other guy off.


  * Later back at their house–Virgil’s pretty badly hurt and will need to be treated, but Patton knows what to do–Logan confronts Patton and he finally confesses the truth about his past. And that this isn’t the first time his look-alike has tried to take everything from him. He’s succeeded before, just doesn’t understand that leaving Patton on his own will not make Patton come back to him.


  * Doyle (Deceit) is Patton’s twin. They were both given up as sacrifice to appease “the old gods” who were actually vampires and not particularly impressed by the act. They were given poison which meant the kids had to be turned to be saved.


  * Patton knew how bad things were. He knows his village was desperate and looking for any way out. He’s not happy they picked him, but he understands and he hasn’t let it make him bitter.


  * Doyle went the other way. All he knew was his beloved parents tossed him aside to save their own skins. He’s been completely done with humans since then and looks upon them as an unfortunately necessary evil, but one he’d like to eradicate if possible.


  * He’s kept tabs on Patton through the centuries, waiting for him to come to the same realization and join him again. Patton still loves his little brother, but he can’t condone his beliefs or actions, and has sadly refused to see him.


  * It’s been years now, and Doyle is getting desperate. He’s tried to force Patton’s hand a few times before, but in the modern age humans keep much better tabs on each other–and it’s much easier to cause mischief among them.


  * He’s been watching Patton and Virgil for awhile and figures out who Virgil is–and finds his old connections. He kills one of Virgil’s former lovers in a way that will let Patton know it’s him–the first victim.


  * The second kill isn’t planned, but a young vamp comes across him hunting and they get into an altercation–the younger vamp is pretty much the equivalent of a vegan and is horrified Doyle is feeding on humans. He’s new-ish to his powers and cocky and starts a fight–a fight Doyle easily wins. He leaves the body in the open(I think a vampire can drink from another, it’s just pretty taboo. Doyle’s kind of beyond caring about that) This body will cause media attention–he’ll be blackened and sucked dry and basically it’s going to be mysterious and gruesome.


  * When neither of these attempts draw Patton out, Doyle starts watching the house. He kills a delivery boy and leaves him practically on Patton’s doorstep, then a friend of Patton’s from the 50s, now an old, old man.


  * It’s about then he realizes Logan’s on to him. Thankfully for Doyle, Logan’s too young to be able to track him from any distance, and has to use less supernatural means. But he knows time is running out–sooner or later Patton will slip away, like he did in London in the 1890s–and he’s determined to bring Patton back to him.


  * He goes after Virgil. His own powers fog the mind and manage to confuse Virgil enough to mistake him for Patton–and it almost cost him his life.


  * Logan and Roman take the new knowledge and plan to confront Doyle, capture him, something–but before they can Doyle comes after the latest human he’s seen around Patton–Roman.


  * He’s using Roman as bait to get to Logan, so he can off them both. Roman’s hurt/poisoned/something–he’s going to die, and Doyle is certain Logan is no match for him.


  * Turns out he’s wrong, Logan kicks his ass somehow–research, old lore, he knows something Doyle doesn’t for all that he’s been a vampire for three thousand years. Doyle’s dead(or appears to be!) and Logan has to make a choice. He can let Roman die–unacceptable–or make him his mate. Something Doyle did makes turning him into a vampire impossible–and Doyle figures Logan’s too cold for any human to care about enough to agree to being his mate(it won’t work without consent).


  * But Logan and Roman ARE IN LOVE and so Logan does the thing, and it saves Roman, and wheee!



**Misc:**

  * I owe the inspiration for the name [Doyle for Deceit](https://veryvirginvirgil.tumblr.com/post/171209270753/hey-fanders) from [@veryvirginvirgil](https://tmblr.co/mMnZJ6txzmlGbzPspUkVOcA)
  * Logan, Patton and Virgil live[ in this house](https://writing-thuri.tumblr.com/post/167632663779/househunting-34900005-br7100-sq-ft)




End file.
